In conventional networks, the manner in which services (e.g., firewall, load balancing, etc.) are added or inserted into the network depends on, for example, the type of service, the network topology, etc. There is generally no consistent or uniform way of intercepting and redirecting interested network traffic to the services, and the service insertion results in the modification to the underlying physical and the routing topology of the network to achieve necessary redirection and service chaining functions. This requires overloading and misuse of the network topological resources (e.g., virtual local area networks (VLANs) and Internet Protocol (IP) addresses) for traffic redirection and service stitching purposes which have an adverse impact on the network scalability. As such, systems can suffer from (i) higher deployment costs, (ii) lower network availability, (iii) modified network topology, (iv) additional complexity in network operations and management, and/or (v) inability to use certain services in enterprise, commercial, or service provider networks.